Babe with the Voodoo
by WikkityTweak
Summary: Jareth has been tricking Sarah into dream crystals ever since she left the Labyrinth. The problem is, once she leaves a crystal she no longer remembers having been in one. What will happen when she does remember?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own the Labyrinth. But I do own a Labyrinth t-shirt. It has David Bowie on it.

Babe with the Voodoo

Chapter 1

Sarah lifted the heap of graded papers on to her desk with a tired groan. Why on earth had she decided to teach middle school English? Over fifty grand in school debt, slaving away at a job that kept her living paycheck to paycheck, and she barely had time to write anything of her own.

As she straightened out her work-appropriate, albeit boring, blue sweater vest and skirt, she failed to notice the two furry hands reaching up from behind her desk and setting an apple on top of it. A low barrage of cackles caught her attention and she looked up, just missing the small Goblins as they blinked themselves out of her world. Her eyes fell on the shining red apple now sitting a top her day planner.

"Huh, I could've sworn that wasn't there before," She said quietly.

Her stomach grumbled at the sight of the treat. She had skipped breakfast this morning, and for no apparent reason. She picked the fruit up, began rubbing it against her sweater as she checked the clock on the wall. It was seven fifteen. She had a full forty-five minutes before any students would show up. Tobey was right, traffic wasn't bad today, and she totally could have stopped to eat the delicious cheesy omelette he had made her.

She fell into her wooden desk chair and inspected the apple. Even though it had probably sat there all night, it looked clean as a whistle. Probably hadn't needed the extra wipe down. Some kid must have left this for her after she went home yesterday. _Odd_, she thought. Why would a student come back after the teacher had gone to give her an apple? Why not wait until morning?

Her stomach grumbled again, and so she bit in. The tiny fruit bursted with tangy, sweet flavor. It was the most delicious apple she had ever tasted. She took another big bite and then held it in her mouth, freeing up her hands to pull the stack of papers closer. She pulled out one of the reports and laid it on the desk.

Did the kid grow the apple themselves? Maybe they bought it from some local farm. Sarah tore into it with the same enthusiasm she usually saved for cheesecake. _Maybe I'm not eating enough fruit,_ She thought remorsefully.

She stared down at the graded paper, re-reading to make sure she had caught all of Billy's extraneous punctuation. That boy sure loved the exclamation point. Too bad he insisted on ending almost every sentence with one, and sometimes more than one. As she read about how, 'Goats are awesome! Goats can eat tin-cans! ! A goat kicked my dad in the groin! ! !' her eyes-lids began to droop.

She tried to shake it off, but suddenly she felt very drowsy. It probably wasn't professional, but maybe she could take a cat-nap before class started. She wanted to set the alarm on her phone, but couldn't bring herself to reach in her purse and find it, because Billy's report was looking a lot like a fluffy, goose-feather pillow. She laid her head on the paper, hoping the large red 'C' didn't rub off on her forehead. She closed her eyes for one blissful second…

"Sarah!" Hoggle cried.

"What!" Sarah cried back, her head snapping up at attention.

She found herself suddenly standing in an oubliette with Hoggle by her side.

"What?" She said again and then looked down at herself. She was dressed in a peasant blouse and really out-of-date mom jeans. She remembered having a pair like this when she was young and could actually pull them off. She cupped her backside, and her eyes widened in shock when she realized that there was a whole lot less to love there.

"Are you gonna help me up or not?" Hoggle shrieked at her.

They were standing next to a familiar ladder that Hoggle kept trying to unsuccessfully climb. But Sarah wasn't paying any attention. She kept groping her butt. She lifted the hippy-dippy blouse and stared at her svelte waist. She arched her back to look behind herself.

"Holy cow – it's my ass, circa nineteen eighty-six!" She cried jubilantly.

"Sarah!" Hoggle hissed at her.

She let the blouse drop and finally, she paid attention to him. He looked just as she remembered, just as he did in the Labyrinth, and even after when he would appear to her in the mirror. Well, if that had actually happened.

A very expensive therapist told her that the Labyrinth had just been the fevered dream of a girl on the brink of womanhood, escaping reality to deal with a changing family environment. Sarah was still unsure how a sexy Goblin king helped her cope with her mother's death. Apparently she grieved via tight riding pants, or so the therapist said.

After the meds, and after her Labyrinth friends stopped visiting her when she called, she found it was easier to believe Dr. Spock. Her therapy ended when she turned twenty, and even though her family was wary, the doctor assured them she was cured. Coincidentally, this happened after she had made several Star Trek jokes during their last session.

"Must be a dream," She said softly. Then she furrowed her brow. If this was a dream, and she knew it was a dream, then she should be waking up.

"Never been one for lucid dreaming," She said and then gently gripped the ladder, her hand unsure, as if the whole thing might explode at her touch.

"Help me up!" Hoggle cried again.

"All right, all ready!" Sarah said in a huff, reminding herself of the bratty teen girl she had once been.

Hoggle started climbing the ladder, and Sarah pushed him up it as she climbed, just as she had before. They came out the other end, only it wasn't in the middle of the Labyrinth anymore.

Sarah peeked her head up from the vase, which now sat in the center of Jareth's throne room. She crawled out to find Hoggle suddenly missing.

"Your eyes can be so cruel," A sing-song voice coming from behind her said.

She whipped around to find Jareth, looking delicious as ever, decked out in his glittery frock and pants that left little to the imagination.

"Hey, you're not supposed to show up until after I've had my nightly wine." Sarah said.

"And why is that, precious?" He said, his mouth spreading into a tilted grin.

"I think we both know why," Sarah said.

"It's nice to know you dream of me," Jareth said, "at least when you're drinking."

"Yep, while I'm drinking," Sarah said, and then thought, _in the tub. _

"Hey," Sarah said, confusion dawning on her face. "You're not supposed to know you're a dream. That breaks the rules or something. And shouldn't you be wearing a fedora and singing Mmmbop?"

"Mmmbop?" Jareth asked with a quirked brow.

"Yea, damned radio alarm clock. Haven't been able to get it out of my head all morning," Sarah said, "Figured it'd carry over into my subconscious."

Jareth chuckled as Sarah began circling him. She looked up and down his lithe form, drinking in every detail.

"I hate to break it to you, but you're not in a dream. At least, not the kind you're talking about." He said.

"Or really?" Sarah asked, coming to face him with a devious glint in her eye.

"If this isn't a dream, then could I do this?" She said and then lunged forward and pinched him hard on the neck.

"Ouch!" Jareth cried and then stepped back. He narrowed his eyes at her as he rubbed the abused flesh.

"I swear, you make that joke every time," he said with a snarl. "And, rest assured, it has _never_ been funny!"

"What do you mean, 'every time,'" Sarah asked.

"Every time my goblins have tricked you into grabbing a crystal," Jareth said.

Sarah looked down at her clothes, then around at the room, and once more at Jareth. She held out her arm and pinched the soft flesh.

"Ow," She said. When that failed to wake her up, she went higher, pinching herself on the upper arm. "Ow."

She continued doing this, each time making the pinches harder and more powerful. Jareth looked on with calm detachment.

"Has that ever worked in your real dreams?" He asked.

"I-I don't know. I've never had a dream this…" Sarah's words trailed off as she struggled to make sense of things.

"Real?" Jareth finished for her.

He stepped forward and brushed his leather-clad hand against her cheek. Sarah's eyes fluttered but never fully closed. She couldn't stop staring into his mis-matched eyes. For so many years she fantasized about those eyes. She wanted them to be real. For Jareth, the powerful and devious Goblin King, to be real. But it wasn't. She'd made it all up.

Before the sharp, painful memories of feeling abandoned and being forced into therapy could fully form, she took a step back from him and shook her head.

"Maybe there was something in that apple. A bug, a worm? Yes, a worm. It was poisonous, no, radioactive. I sure hope one of my students finds me in time to call the paramedics, and I really hope it isn't Derek. I don't want to wake up in the hospital with a penis drawn on my forehead." She said.

Jareth chuckled at her.

"You'll be back before your class begins," He said.

"Good," Sarah said with a relieved sigh.

"But I warn you. From now on, when you become trapped in my crystals, I won't take away your memory. I've grown tired of watching you forget all that happens between us, precious." He said and then stepped closer to her once more.

Before she could protest, his arms encircled her waist and pulled her to him. Her smaller, pubescent breasts pressed against his stomach, and she craned her head back to stare up at his face. His soft, blond hairs hung down, tickling her cheeks. His peachy lips glistened, his wide grin showed off his sharp, imperfect teeth. Sarah rested her hands on his chest, feeling his rich, silken clothes. She licked her lips unconsciously. Jareth leaned down, resting his forehead against hers.

"Jareth," Sarah whispered.

"I'll see you after your bath," He said with a wink.

Sarah awoke with a start. There was a stream of fresh drool cascading down over her chin and on to her neck. She quickly wiped it away, just as she saw the twenty little faces staring at her. Her eyes shot to the clock. It was eight thirty. She had been passed out in front of her young, impressionable students for thirty minutes. She quickly stood up from the wooden chair, and straightened out her skirt.

"And that, class, is why you don't... trust Goblin Kings," She said.

Most of her students looked confused, and with good reason. They began to whisper amongst themselves. Sarah could have sworn she heard a familiar, mocking cackle as she scrambled to begin the class.

||!-!||

So, the line "Sarah awoke with a start," was, for a long time, incorrectly spelled "Sarah awoke with a snart." It was really hard for me to correct that… I think I laughed for a good ten minutes when I caught it.

Oh, and if you're unaware - a _snart_ is when you sneeze and fart at the same time. So feel free to imagine Sarah waking up in front of her class by snarting. The hilarity is compounded when you think about the fact that she had just been fantasizing about Jareth. I know that's how most of _my_ fantasies about men end, bodily speaking.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Labyrinth. And I don't own David Bowie. I also don't own his album, "Hunky Dory," which was removed from Spotify for some unknown-but-totally-evil reason. I mean seriously, it's there one day and not the next? There's three songs left from that album, but none of them are Kooks. And I really want to listen to Kooks. I clearly don't understand how Spotify works. I know what you're going to say, "You're such a Bowie fan but you don't own Hunky Dory? You fail." And to that I say, "I had my aunt's old albums for the longest time, so I never needed to buy the CD myself. And I'm going on Amazon to buy it now."

What's that? You didn't ask that at all? Your comment was more of the, "This nonsense has nothing to do with a disclaimer for your fanfiction." And to that I say, "Hey, well at least now you know that Hunky Dory is not on Spotify right now."

/Disclaimer

Babe with the Voodoo

Chapter 2

_I've grown tired of watching you forget all that happens between us, precious._

That's what Jareth of the dream land told her. Sarah fiddled with her radio tuner as she waited in the fast food drive through. Tobey wouldn't be home when she got off work. He had class on Fridays and Saturdays, leaving enough time to work at Game Stop during the week. He was always filling his time with video games, so much so that he needed a job that allowed him to keep it up.

He was doing exactly what Sarah did with her books and plays – escaping reality. They might be half-siblings, but they shared that common trait. It was as if they were always trying to find a way to leave this world.

_I hate to break it to you, but you're not in a dream._

Sarah screamed her frustration, startling the innocent cashier who was trying to hand her a greasy bag of fast food.

"Is everything okay, Miss?" The pimply-faced teen asked.

"It won't be if there's mayonnaise on that burger!" Sarah cried, trying to pass off her frustration as if it were caused by something real. Real mayonnaise is worse than a fictional Goblin King, after all.

"I-I can check!" The teen said, but Sarah snatched the bag away from him.

"No. You had your chance," She said gruffly. "You just better hope."

And with that, she pulled away, leaving the kid to worry about getting jumped by a crazy, Mayonnaise-hating woman after work.

Sarah opened her apartment door just as the answering machine blipped. She put her satchel and fast food on the flimsy plastic kitchen table and then listened to her messages.

"_Hi honey, it's me"_

Karen. Step-mother. Sarah's impulse reaction to that woman's voice was to roll her eyes, but she was no longer a bratty teenager. She was an adult. So instead, she sneered.

"_Your father and I want to know if you're coming home for your birthday next week. Since you didn't go for the cruise idea, your father was thinking we could go to the Lake House. Sound fun? Let me know!" _

The answering machine beeped and Sarah's breath hitched in her throat. Any messages from publishers?

The robotic and curiously angry-sounding voice told her, "No more messages."

Sarah sighed and sat down at the kitchen table. Of course not. She was turning thirty-five next week and had nothing to show for it. No career accomplishments. No boyfriend or husband, and certainly no children. Karen never let her forget that last one. Even her friends were sparse. It was sad that the best option she had for a fun birthday was hanging out with her parents. Well, at least Tobey would be there.

After eating, Sarah graded papers and then attempted to do some writing. Her mind was in a vice, and she growled at the large, ancient computer monitor. The light emanating from it would fry her brain, she knew it. She should never have let Tobey convince her to drop the type-writer.

In the bathroom, she opened up the medicine cabinet and looked for some Aspirin. She took the pills with white wine. She hoped the combination of the two would make her stomach explode (like pop rocks and coke, but for adults) so she could die and not have to spend her birthday talking to Karen about biological clocks.

She was about to go back to writing when she saw it. Inside the cluttered medicine cabinet was her anxiety medication. She delicately balanced her wine glass on the sink and took out bottle of meds.

Even after her therapy ended, she still took the prescribed pills every now and then. It helped her. Sometimes she would lie awake at night, her sheets twisted around her legs, feeling trapped and sweaty in her tiny bedroom, unable to escape the feeling that everything was wrong. This wasn't how her life was supposed to be.

The pills were too old. She couldn't take them to help cope with the dream she had earlier. She closed the cabinet and stared at her reflection.

"It wasn't real." She said to herself.

She took a deep cleansing breath. How much time had she spent in front of mirrors? The collected amount probably added up to several years. Maybe it was fictional, but it made her happy. Or at least it had. When she was younger it made her happy.

She wondered…

"Hh-h… Hah-Hog," She stopped herself and sat on the toilet. The room swam. She put her head between her legs and tried more cleansing breaths.

When she no longer felt dizzy, she ran her nightly bath. She slipped into the warm water, her trusty romance novel and glass of white wine by her side. It felt good. She could feel her mind start to unravel and relax. Of course, that might have more to do with the wine than the bath.

She wiped the excess bubbles from her fingers and picked up the novel. Ten pages in and she was already feeling saucy. She lazily ran a loofah across her chest as she read about the sexy vampire king dominating sweet Ashley's mouth.

Her hand trailed down her stomach and in between her legs. She laid the book down and lied back, putting a small towel under her head for comfort. She rubbed her inner thighs, slowly creeping toward her center. With her free hand, she lightly traced around her left nipple.

For awhile she imagined the characters in her book, but then her mind wandered. As she slipped a finger inside herself, she imagined that it wasn't the vampire king, but a goblin one. She thought about his thin lips trailing down her neck and his tight body on top of hers.

Just as her fantasy started to get really hot, she slipped a little in the tub. She caught herself before her head dropped under the water, but wound up knocking all Tobey's toiletries into the bath.

She growled in frustration, her self-service briefly interrupted. That boy had more shampoos and soaps than she did. He barely spoke to women, but insisted on reeking like an evergreen forest anyway. She wasn't sure why Tobey needed a smell strong enough to attract women five-hundred miles away, and she didn't want to know.

She piled the bottles back up where they belonged. The last one she grabbed was bizarre. It was a large green orb made out of glass. How did it even open? She held it in both hands and stared at it. When she tried to turn it around in her hand it slipped and fell back into the bath. She grabbed for it, but it was no longer there.

"What the heck?" She said.

Suddenly, she felt something slither around her legs. She gasped and brought her knees to her chest protectively. When she looked up, she almost fainted. There, sitting across from her in the tub and grinning like a maniac was the Goblin King.

"You know Sarah, you make it so easy," He said.

"Oh my gosh, my stomach _did_ explode. I'm dead," She said.

"Are you trying to say that being with me is Heaven? Because I think you botched the line." He said.

Sarah stared at him with her mouth agape. He looked just the same as always, with that wild hair and eye makeup. Only, _oh_, the big difference being that he was naked. No more glittery clothes, just glittery skin.

Sarah's gaze trailed down his long neck, to his slight but masculine shoulders, and on to his chest. She bit her lip, forcing herself to focus.

"You can look, precious. I want you to." He said.

"You're not real," Sarah said.

Jareth pursed his lips and stared at her.

"Are we back to this?" He said.

Sarah started shaking her head.

"No, no-Hey, wait," Her brow furrowed. "You said you'd come after my bath."

"Did I?" Jareth asked innocently.

"And you said I'd wake up before my class began," She said with a snarl.

"Sorry precious, but seeing you fumble in front of all those children was too fun to miss," He said.

"You saw that?" Sarah asked, her eyes widening.

"I see everything you do in my crystals," Jareth said seductively. "And in these dreams, I hear everything you think."

Under the water, he nudged her side with his shin. His _naked_ shin. Sarah clutched her knees tighter, smooshing her ample breasts painfully, but keeping them safely covered.

Jareth snatched up the romance novel sitting on the side of the bath. He opened the book, leaned back leisurely and narrowed his eyes at the page. He tilted his head to the side, the angle accentuating his sharp and pointed features. He looked regal, even while reading about vampires boning teenagers.

"Alexia trailed kisses down Ashley's throat, pausing for a minute at her delicious pulse," He read aloud.

Sarah's cheeks went up in flames. No way was the grand Goblin King reading to her from a romance novel. Is this what her dreams amounted to anymore? No wonder no one wanted to publish her books.

She hoped she was dreaming. She hoped she wasn't passed out in the tub, slowly slipping under the water and drowning. Maybe if she could remember the day, she'd wake up. What did she do today?

She stared across the tub at the beautiful Goblin King. His voice was like liquid velvet, coaxing her into a state of tranquility. He was so intoxicating. _No_, Sarah thought to herself. _What did I do today? _

_I ate a cheeseburger and then masturbated_.

Sarah suddenly wondered if her life was worth living. Maybe drowning in a tub wouldn't be so bad after all.

"Excuse me," Jareth said.

Her gaze snapped to his gorgeous mis-matched eyes. He looked irritated.

"I am trying to read something here, and I'm finding it difficult with all that noise you're making in your head." Jareth said.

Sarah stared blankly at him. "Sorry?" She said.

"Thank you," He said and then turned back to the book.

"Ashley could feel the tension building in her womb as Alexia thrust himself into her, over and over. She was a fire, and he was the fire-fighter. She was the mountain and he was the hiker. She was the orchestra and he-Oh, for heaven sake," Jareth said and then turned to Sarah.

"This is drivel. You know that, right?" He said while wagging the book at her.

"Well, yeah. The prose are purple but I enjoy it…" She said with a shrug.

"Oh Sarah," Jareth said with a tsk. "Ashley, a naïve virgin was unaware of the pleasure she was about to experience. Alexia kissed along her collar bone, gently teasing her with his rough lips. To Ashley, this was the most exquisite pleasure she had ever experienced."

He quirked his brow at Sarah and tossed the book to the floor.

"You and I could do so much better," He said and then lunged for her.

Sarah pressed her back against tub, eyes widening as Jareth settled on top of her. An embarrassing reflex, Sarah instantly spread her legs, letting Jareth lie in between them. His thin body pressed against hers, and for one second Sarah relished in how good he felt. His skin was hot, slick and soft. She kept her arms crossed over her breasts, and she closed her eyes tight. Her top half felt the need to stay reserved, while the other half betrayed her unabashedly. A little moan escaped her when Jareth ground his groin into hers, sending shockwaves of pleasure up her spine.

"Sarah," He said. She kept her eyes shut tightly. Maybe she would wake up if she just kept ignoring it.

She could feel his breath on her cheek. His soft hairs were tickling her shoulders. His scent reminded her of fall when she would burn leaves in her parents' backyard. Had she smelled things in dreams before?

He kissed her jaw. The light touch and smacking sound made her toes curl. He continued kissing down her neck. She could hear all the little inhales and exhales he made. When did she start hearing things in dreams?

She reached out, letting her hands wrap around his soft, svelte waist. She rubbed her thighs against his sides. How did she know all this was happening if her eyes were closed?

Her throat tightened as her anguish grew. Jareth pressed his chest against hers, and she could feel his breath on her cheek again. She just _knew_ he was hovering over her, looking at her.

"Sarah," He whispered.

Sarah finally opened her eyes, her vision blurred from the tears starting to form.

"Why are you doing this to me?" She said, her voice sounding small.

She had meant to say, _why am I doing this to myself, _but it didn't come out that way. She felt overwhelmed. Jareth felt so good, and this is exactly what she wanted. But she couldn't ignore the years of therapy. The screaming fights with her parents when she refused to leave her room. How she had never made any real friends because her fictional friends were all she needed, and then how lonely she felt when she no longer saw them in the mirror.

Jareth's expression suddenly softened. He watched as she began to fall apart.

"Sarah," He said and his voice cracked. Something seemed to dawn on him then.

Sarah covered her face with her hands. A painful sob wracked through her body. After a few moments, she composed herself. She sucked it all back in. The water suddenly felt a lot cooler. When she pulled her hands away, he was gone.


End file.
